The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia×grandiflora and given the cultivar name ‘Red Sun’. Gaillardia is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a third generation seeding originating from a planned breeding program to create new dwarf Gaillardia. The exact parents are unknown, unreleased, proprietary plants.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Sunburst Burgundy’ (unpatented), the new cultivar is more compact and has orange tips on the red ray florets.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Arizona Sun’ (unpatented), the new cultivar has darker flowers with orange only on the tips and more ray florets.